Sexy Wedding Night!
by dark-soul-in-love
Summary: Wedding night. Includes things that can't be said in the summary. To sum it up; Blow job, hot sex. LEMON! Rate and Review pleez!


A/N. okay so I have gotten like zero reviews so I thought I would try my hand at a lemon. This was fairly easy to write but I wasn't sure when to stop. So if you want a real story out of it your can ask in a review and I will answer. Once again, if you want me to write a story or give me ideas review or message me. Okay, rant over! Lol so here is Edward and Bella's wedding night.

Xoxoxo

 Dark-soul-in-love 

----------------------*Curtains open*------------------------------------------------------------------

We had just gotten back from the wedding and I was laying on Edward when he turned to me. The light and color shown in his eyes made my stomach do flips.

"Edward why are your eyes green?" his whole appearance softened at my question although it seemed to me that his eyes got even lighter, if possible.

"Bella, Love, my eyes are go green when I am feeling human. They were this color in the meadow and in the wedding did you not notice?" he looked at me with curiosity burning in his forest eyes.

"Well, I mean, I noticed but I thought it was just the wedding nerves getting to me. What do mean by feeling human. Like you feel like you have blood?"

He looked at me for a minute and then started to laugh. After a while he started to breathe normal.

"Ah, Bella I mean my emotions are human. It happens when I have no bloodlust. When I am truly and completely in control."

"So why are they green now?"

He looked like he was debating how to tell me but then his eyes showed confidence.

"Because, I am feeling the most human emotion, lust." I stared at him not believing what he was saying.

"Right now there is no attraction for your blood. Just your body mind and soul."

With that sentence out he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss started out slow but eventually got more sensual and his hands began to travel down my body and back softly brushing the sides of my breasts. I gained all the confidence I could and licked his ear, while whispering.

"Fuck me, Edward."

He looked at me with blazing intensity and before I knew it he had ripped his clothes off. I stared at him. He was amazing. His body resembled that of a Greek god. I was suddenly aware that I had no clothes on either. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella, if you try to cover yourself one more time the I will tie you up. You are indescribable and I want to see all of you. Don't hide!"

I was at a loss for words so I just nodded. I looked down at his fully hard member and smiled at him from under my eyelashes. I bent down and kissed his bare thigh. He moaned and I saw him grabbing the bed sheets so that he would not grab me. I smiled and playfully licked him. I couldn't fathom the amazing taste of him so I slowly began to take him in my mouth. My head moved up and down as I licked and sucked.

Every separate movement made his back arch more and he became louder and louder. He came loud and hard with a sound that almost sent me over the edge. It was like a purr, only much more arousing coming from him. I kissed up his chest and when I reached his mouth he grabbed me and rolled us so he was on top. He positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me with only love in his eyes.

"Are you sure? Are you ready for this?"

I looked at him and nodded. I was most definitely sure. He smiled back and took a deep breath before pushing in. Having him inside me was heaven and hell in one. It was great to know that Edward and I were fully one now but the pain was horrible. I whimpered and Edward assaulted my neck with kissed repeating "I'm sorry" over like a mantra.

After a while the pain started to go away and the pleasure took over I contracted my muscles and he froze before pulling out and pushing in again. He threw his head back and moaned giving me an amazing access to his neck. I licked his neck and sooner than even thought possible I felt my walls tighten and I climaxed. Edward came at the same time. This pleasure was amazing. We both collapsed and he started to hum my lullaby and I was soon asleep in the arms of my husband. My horny, amazing at sex, loving, husband.


End file.
